Anomaly
by MoonVeil
Summary: A mixup with the well leaves Kagome stranded in a place she’s never heard of before. And, a mission to another country winds up with Sakura alone in a world where demons run rampant. [Xover InuYasha]


Anomaly

A mix-up with the well leaves Kagome stranded in a place she's never heard of before. And, a mission to another country winds up with Sakura stranded in a world where demons run rampant. [Xover InuYasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own InuYasha.

Author: MoonVeil – Manga Girl

Notes: _grumpywinter _suggested that I do a Fullmetal Alchemist/Naruto crossover, and, while I wasn't able to figure out a strong enough plot for that (though I was interested in the idea) - _Blank Baka_ requested that it was an InuYasha/Naruto crossover instead. So, here we are.

_Chapter One_

------

Kagome growled, holding off her tears with anger. Damn that stupid InuYasha! What did Kikyo have that she didn't anyway? They practically had the same face - same powers, Kagome snorted and shrugged her backpack higher on her shoulder - so what, InuYasha liked girls who acted like a glass doll? No thanks. No mater how much she loved him, she wasn't interested in acting as though she had a stick wedged up her ass the rest of her life.

Kagome zeroed in on the well, jumping onto the ledge and pausing once, waiting for InuYasha to come running out from the trees and beg her to reconsider leaving. Nothing, as expected. Kagome jumped, frowning when the soft blue light didn't fill the air. Momentarily worried that something was wrong and she was about to break her legs, Kagome grabbed for the vines, yelping as her hands shifted through them.

Then, in a bright flash, gone as soon as it had come, a copper light surrounded her and she was on the ground, panting. Heart pounding Kagome looked around, knowing immediately that she wasn't in her well - wasn't even near a well. Instead she was in a small grassy clearing, her backpack sitting beside her.

Standing, Kagome took a moment to get her bearings, quickly marking three of the trees with arrows, so she would remember where she had come in from. Next she went back to her bag, rummaging around until she found a small can of pepper spray. Unfortunately, in her angry haste, she had left behind her bow and arrows, not thinking she would need them at home.

Armed, Kagome decided it would be best for her to check out the surrounding wildlife. Kagome brought her flashlight and began creeping around through the thick trees, soon finding a small pond, delighted when she realized the water wasn't too murky and she'd be able to safely drink from it. She didn't recognize most of the foliage, but when she did she collected, knowing it'd taste nasty but would fill her up.

She had a few power bars and two bowls of instant ramen left. So, hopefully she'd find a way home before she ran out of food. Once back at her 'camp', Kagome grabbed two large water bottles, going back to fill them before starting a small controlled fire and using one of the water bottles to cook some ramen.

Next, she searched around for a strong piece of wood, digging a small latrine under the shade of a tree when she had found one. Thirty minuets later, the water was boiling and slowly cooking the noodles, she had a latrine, and, after warding the small area with her powers (though the barrier probably wouldn't keep much out besides humans and small animals), Kagome was tired.

Drinking the water and eating the food she considered her position. InuYasha, if he ever came after her, might not go through the well to the same place she had. Kagome blinked - could it be possible that the well was broken and had sent her to some random time? Cleaning up the small dinner, Kagome put out the fire and buried the remains, laying out her sleeping bag, thankful she carried too much stuff with her.

According to her watch, it should be almost three pm, but it looked as though it was six or seven pm in this place. Running her fingers through her hair, Kagome pulled out a text book, figuring this as good a time as any to catch up on all her work.

-------

Sakura sighed, wiping the blood smears from her face, staring down into the blank eyes that looked back up without life. She really hated these missions, it was as if there was no end of them - more and more corrupt rulers popped up from nowhere, spreading their ways in the hope of gaining some followers. And she was one of the people called in to deal with them, quickly and silently.

Neji stepped up beside her, staring at her face. "You shouldn't remove your mask."

"I know," she replied, closing the dead man's eyes reaching for her mask. "Is everything done?"

"Yes." Neji touched her shoulder briefly and then motioned for her to follow him. Smiling Sakura secured the mask back on her face, trailing after Neji as he walked outside, quietly reporting with other members of their squad. "Time to move out." He said after some time, and then his image flickered as he leapt into the trees, too fast for the untrained eye to follow.

Sakura looked back once, stomach clenching at the sight of the small daughter of the rebel leader, head lolled forward, dead hands clasping to her porcelain doll. Sakura ran through the thick trees, grateful nearly three hours later when Neji held up a hand to show it was time for a break. Sakura grabbed her pack, waving her canteen to show the Hyuuga she what she was going to do.

He nodded, eyes hooded and she snuck into the thicket, listening to the sound of slow moving water. The water was a bit murkier than she liked to drink - but she dipped the small metal flask under anyway, waiting for it to slowly fill before pulling it up and drinking from it. Re-filling it, Sakura noticed a wall of faint blue light from the corner of her eye.

Standing the girl clipped the canteen to her pack, crouching and moving slowly towards the light. Sakura blinked as she realized that she couldn't see anything thing through the light - though it should have been clear. Sakura kicked a rock through it, frowning when nothing happened to it. Cautiously she reached forward, pressing her fingers to it. The mist twitched, and then drew her fingers in gently.

Sakura pulled back instantly, rubbing her fingers, shuddering when she realized how icy they had become. This is when she should go get her team to investigate. But Sakura had never been one to do the smart things. This time the mist greedily drew her arm in, and Sakura momentarily worried she wouldn't be able to remove her arm from it.

Once free Sakura sat, briskly rubbing her skin and warming it with her chakra. Something about this was very wrong -- but stranger yet, she felt the terrible need to put her whole body through, as if it was dire that she see what was on the other side.

Sakura bit her lip, she was a jonin. Jonin most certainly did not do such foolish things - especially if they wanted to get high marks and have a better chance at getting into ANBU. Sakura stood, turning and going to get Neji - stupid mist - it was **not** calling for her. She hadn't taken more than a step before it was wrapped around her ankle tightly, though its grip was not painful.

Sakura sighed, wondering how annoyed Neji would be this time for her getting into trouble again. Sakura set down her pack, trying to pry the mist off with her hands. It grew thicker and colder, and began to drag her forward into it, Sakura smashed her fists into the ground, holding onto the roots of a tree to keep her in place, while she worked on freeing her legs.

The roots began to pull up from the ground as Sakura continued to be dragged forward, both of her legs now lost in the mist up to her thigh. Sakura growled, thrashing as she tried to free herself. What was this stuff? It couldn't possibly be chakra - genjutsu? No, she would have noticed by now.

Once the mist had her around the waist Sakura decided it was time to cut her losses and call for help. But before she could, the blue air had wrapped around her mouth, forcing in and chilling its way down her throat. Sakura blinked, her vision getting hazy.

Her bag - she realized dimly, reaching an arm out as she was pulled slowly into the freezing air, she unclipped her scroll, leaving it behind and then holding onto her pack, her grip tight.

Dammit, this was not her day.

-------

Kagome chewed her pencil, eyes feelings as though they had crossed. How could she have already forgotten all of this stuff? There was no way she was going to pass her final exams. Goodbye college, hello Wac Donald's. Thoroughly discouraged, Kagome shoved the book back into her pack, grabbing a novel she was supposed to write a fifteen page essay on.

The plot was horridly slow and Kagome had fallen asleep almost every time she had tried to read it. Now, bored and left with nothing else to do, she settled back down in her sleeping bag, getting her flashlight out and preparing for when the sun finally did set.

An hour later, a chill had set over the clearing and Kagome started another small fire, going back to her book, reading of the ill-fated love story with a half-interest. Another hour crept by, and Kagome had fully given up hope that InuYasha was coming after her - or was even going to be able to find her if he did.

Before drifting into sleep, Kagome put the fire out, putting her small pocket knife under her pillow along with the pepper spray. _Stupid InuYasha_, she thought sleepily, snuggling down into the warmth of her sleeping bag.

-------

Sakura came to, something poking incessantly at her side. "Naruto," she hissed dangerously, not opening her eyes. "Fuck off."

There was a small gasp of surprise - female and most certainly not Naruto. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, looking up into the shocked face of a small girl. She closed her eyes and cursed again, this time under her breath.

"Who are you?" Sakura sat up, a hand flying to her throbbing head and coming back with blood. Great. A head injury.

"Rin," the girl said instantly. "You're bleeding. Jaken says it's wrong for girls to say those," she lowered her voice and watched Sakura with wide eyes. "You know..._bad words_."

Sakura groaned.

The girl - Rin - chatted on, apparently unaware of Sakura's throbbing temples. "Jaken also says that girls shouldn't show their legs like Kagome-san, do you know Kagome-san? You dress awfully like her. Do you want a flower? That's why I'm out here; that's how I saw you fall from the sky. Were you flying?"

Sakura held up a hand, the other assessing her injury with chakra. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down, Rin, right? Rin, yes." Rin handed her a flower, though Sakura hadn't replied that she wanted one. Sakura stuck it behind her ear, healing the small amount of damage and stopping the blood. "Who's Kagome and where are we? No, I can't fly either."

"Oh," Rin seemed disappointed. "Sesshomaru-sama can fly, he's very pretty. You're pretty too. Kagome-san's my friend! She's a miko!"

"Mi...ko?" Sakura had heard of them, though they weren't seen very often. Sakura checked the rest of her body over for wounds, leaving the smaller things to heal on their own in an effort to save her chakra. The sun was high over-head, and while it had nearly been nightfall before it seemed to be early afternoon here.

"Yeah! She can purify demons real easy!"

Sakura froze. "Demons?"

Rin frowned and titled her head. "Yeah, demons. You've seen them right?" Rin seemed to think that someone who'd never seen a demon was either blind or stupid.

Sakura hesitated - thinking of Naruto. "Yes. I've seen a demon, but," Sakura stopped, wondering why she was about to tell this to a child no older than eight. "He's no monster."

Rin smiled; obviously Sakura had said something right. "Sesshomaru-sama isn't a monster either! He's grumpy sometimes, but he's very kind to Rin."

Sakura found herself smiling back, before looking around for her pack. Rin pointed it out to her when she asked and they walked over, Sakura moaning in relief when she checked and made sure nothing was missing.

"Oh!" Rin gasped, looking up at the sun. "I told Sesshomaru-sama I'd be back by now - he'll be mad at Rin!"

Sakura held her breath, selfishly wanting the child to stay until she had learned more about where she was. Rin, a smarter girl than Sakura had originally given her credit, seemed to pick up on Sakura's feelings.

"Sakura-san, if you want Rin will ask Sesshomaru-sama to help Sakura-san find her way home!"

"Thank you Rin, that'd help me a lot." Sakura let the girl take her hand, throwing the pack over one shoulder. _I wonder what this Sesshomaru guys like?_ Sakura thought, smiling down and taking another flower when Rin offered it to her. It couldn't hurt to at least talk to him and see if he could give her some idea where she was, right?

-------

Wrong! Alright that's chapter one. Review! Hopefully Kagome will have more of an appearance in chapter two. And Sakura should have fun with Sessho-chan, right? Heh, not likely. Thanks to _Blank Baka_ for the challenge, I'm having fun with it.

Who do you think will meet Kagome first? Anyone who guesses right will get a cookie...only, I don't have a cookie. So you'll have to make do with an honorable mention and a hug, alright :D

**Beta:** _MagenKyotenChiten_

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
